In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as printers, photocopiers, and facsimiles, members thereof have different service lives. In this respect, an image forming apparatus is arranged in such a way that members, which are, for instance, of short service life on account of frequent use and are used for supplying consumption articles such as developer, are attached to the main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner, and those attached members are replaced as need arises.
In regard to the replacement of the attached member, to prevent the attached member from being erroneously attached and to properly carry out maintenance in accordance with maintenance information such as service lives, record of replacements, and manufacturing information of attached members, there are technologies (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-22230 (published on Jan. 26, 2001), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-221938/1998 (published on Aug. 21, 1998), and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-117309 (published on Apr. 27, 2001)) that allow an attached member and the main body of the image forming apparatus to communicate wirelessly with each other, on the occasion of replacing the attached member.
More specifically, a communication device is provided on the main body side, while the attached member is provided with a communication element including an IC memory storing the maintenance information and the like and an antenna for non-contact communication with the communication device. With this arrangement, the image forming apparatus and the attached member exchange information. The user is therefore warned, by means of a displayed message or the like, that the attached member is erroneously attached or the attached member approaches the end of the service life. In this manner, maintenance information is exchanged between the attached member and the main body of the image forming apparatus, so that the maintenance ability or the like of the image forming apparatus is improved by efficiently and easily managing the attached member.
A developing cartridge, a developer container and the like, which are used for supplying developer consumed in image formation, are known as typical attached members to which the communication element is attachable.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-319704/1998 (published on Dec. 4, 1998) discloses a developing apparatus that estimates an amount of developer, using a stirring bar for stirring the developer and a sensor for detecting in what manner the stirring bar moves, which are provided in a developer container. In the developing apparatus of the aforesaid publication, a stirring bar that is foldable at a position between an arm base portion and an arm tip portion rotates, and an amount of developer is estimated by detecting to what degree the rotating stirring bar is folded.
However, while information exchange using a communication element has conventionally been carried out for the maintenance of an image forming apparatus (e.g. management of an attached member), the following has not been known (First Problem): the content is measured by checking a state of communication (information transmission) between a communication. element of the attached member and a communication section in the main body of the image forming apparatus.
There is a known technology by which, in order to supply a developer to a developing apparatus in an image forming apparatus, the developer is supplied by rotating a cylindrical developer container. In a case where such a developer container is adopted, the rotation of the developer container causes the developer to be transported to a supply opening through which the developer is discharged.
As in the case of the aforesaid developer container, an attached member (hereinafter, rotating member) rotating in the image forming apparatus may be required to stop the rotation at a predetermined position or may have its rotational angle controlled in line with the function and use thereof.
For instance, the developer container rotates in order to transport, to the supply opening, the developer stored therein. On this account, it is sometimes required to control a position at which the rotation of the developer container stops. This arrangement is required for preventing the developer from being coagulated in the developer container and preventing the developer from being clogged in the supply opening of the developer container.
The developer container is provided for supplying a developer to an image forming apparatus, and is replaced (detachable) once the developer runs out. On this account, in order to prevent the developer from flowing out through the supply opening of the developer container when the developer container is detached from the image forming apparatus, it is sometimes required to control the rotational angle of the developer container in such a way that the supply opening locates at a predetermined position.
However, while information exchange using a communication element has conventionally been carried out for the maintenance of an image forming apparatus (e.g. management of an attached member), the following has not been known (Second Problem): the operation of an attached member is controlled by checking a state of communication (information transmission) between a communication element of the attached member and a communication section in the main body of the image forming apparatus.